Dealing with emotions
by CrazyFreak-o-Maniac
Summary: Raven can finally tell Beast Boy she loves him. But what happens when Terra comes into the picture? Parings BB and Rae(what else) and some Rob Star Review please! Rated for language IT'S ALL DONE!
1. Terra

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, as much as I want to.

Well, here it is. This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me if it's too bad.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Emotions

Chapter 1- Terra

All the Teen Titans were doing their own thing. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were playing video games (N/A big surprise). Starfire was making galorp in the kitchen. Raven had a book in front of her face, but she wasn't reading. She was thinking. Raven had finally been able to control her powers fully. Well, enough to tell Beast Boy she loved him. She loved Beast Boy. Who would have thought? She, the Goth gal, loved Beast Boy, the joker. She wasn't sure how it happened. After Terra left, Beast Boy was in a state of depression. She had been the one to comfort him. Then she woke up with a soaring heart. She was sure that she wasn't gay, so that ruled out Starfire. Robin was too... good. She wasn't into that. Cyborg was just her friend, she was sure of that. So that left Beast Boy. He made Raven feel happy, and that was good for her. She was too tight with her feelings. Being happy stopped her depression. Raven looked up over her book to watch Beast Boy. He was beautiful. Everything about him. His curves, the way he fit into his costume, the way he smiled, the way he laughed...everything. The doorbell rung, jerking Raven out of her trance.

"I'll get it," said Beast Boy. Beast Boy opened the door to reveal... Terra.

Talk about a cliffhanger. Well there it is. I'm sorry if it's short, but this is the shortest chapter. Most of my chapters will be short, but things happen fast in my stories. I like to cut to the chase.


	2. Dealing

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE! Okay I'm over it now.

Well here is the rest of it...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 2- Dealing

"Terra!" yelled Beast Boy and hugged Terra. A nearby glass exploded. 'Oh, shit!' thought Raven. 'I have to keep control, keep control...'

"It is great to see you my friend!" yelled Starfire. She hugged Terra in a crushing embrace. You could almost here the bones crunching. Starfire released Terra and said, "We shall celebrate with my galorp!"

"That's okay Star, we'll pass," said Robin. Starfire's face fell.

"We want to save it for dinner," Cyborg quickly saved. Starfire's face beamed again. Cyborg turned to Terra and said, "We thought you were gone!" said Cyborg. 'We _hoped _you were gone' thought Raven. 'Or, at least _I _did'

"I decided to drop by," said Terra.

Raven walked over to Terra and pretended she was happy to see Terra. Then she left to her room.

'Terra. Why had she come? I was so close. I was about to tell Beast Boy how I felt. Then Terra came.' thought Raven

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" came Starfire's voice.

"Yes," Raven answered. The door slid open and in came Starfire. She walked over to Raven and sat on Raven's bed.

"I know you have feelings for Beast Boy like I have for Robin," said Starfire.

"You do?!" yelled Raven with a jump.

"All of us know. Except Beast Boy," said Starfire. Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"What will I do? I think Terra-" started Raven. A glass broke. Raven winced and continued,"-has feelings for Beast Boy."

"Are you sure?" asked Starfire.

"No. But she probably does! This would be so much easier if I could rip my heart out. No. I want to love Beast Boy, but with Terra out of the picture," said Raven. 'I'm getting better. I just said that whole speech without anything breaking. That meditation is working' thought Raven.

"Well frien- I mean Terra is here and you have to dea- do you want me to exit?" asked Starfire when she saw Raven's face.

Raven nodded and Starfire left. Raven decided that she would take a shower before calling on her emotions. This would calm her down.

Raven took off her clothes and went in the shower. She turned on the radio and a song came on.

__

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading down into my core

where I've become so numb _without a soul_

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find there and lead it back home

(chorus):

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(Can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call me my name and save me from myself

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run (can't wake up) before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

__

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(chorus)

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see)

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought without a voice without a soul)

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life

(chorus)

Raven turned off the shower and the radio. She put some clothes on, thinking. Hadn't

Beast Boy saved her(in a way)? Hadn't he made her happy? It was time to call on the

emotions.


	3. Meeting with Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE! stabs Terra and laughs evilly

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 3- Meeting with Emotions

Raven walked over to her mirror. She focused on it.

THARP!

Raven was now standing in bleak Nevermore(N/A is that what it's called?). Knowledge walked over to Raven. Wordlessly she called on the rest of the emotions. In a flash all the emotions were there.

"We need to talk about-" said Raven.

"Beast Boy. We all know. After all, we're part of you," answered Love.

Raven rolled her eyes at her and said, "What should we do?"

"Kiss him!" drawled Lust.

"No! Let him come to you," Timid whispered/yelled.

"Kick Terra's ass!" yelled Courage. Everyone started arguing. Yells filled the air.

"STOP!" yelled Knowledge. Everyone stopped arguing. Knowledge was the most powerful of them all. They all looked at Knowledge.

"Let Raven decide who's advice she will take," said Knowledge.

"Thank you. I will consider these all. I just have one question. What does Love

think?" said Raven.

"Tell him," Love simply stated.

"Alright. Thank you all. Goodbye," said Raven. In a flash she was in her room.

Raven rubbed her temples. A loud yell could be heard from outside.

"BEAST BOY FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT HAVING TOFU FOR

DINNER!" came Cyborg's voice.

"OH YES WE ARE!" yelled Beast Boy.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"

And so on. Raven rubbed her temples. Raven flew to the rooftop, where it's

quieter(N/A much quieter!) and easier to think. The loud yells couldn't be heard up there,

and the water calmed Raven. She sat there, thinking. Which emotion should she listen to?

Lust? Timid? Love? Courage? She quickly ruled out Courage and Lust's suggestions. So

that left Love and Timid. If she listened to Timid, Terra would have Beast Boy in no time.

So that left Love. Two people walking outside could be heard. Raven leaned over and

saw Terra and Beast Boy outside. It seemed the tofu fight was over. Since they obviously

didn't know Raven was there, Raven decided to listen in. Raven normally didn't

eavesdrop on people, but she could make an exception for these two.

"Beast Boy I need to tell you something," said Terra.

Beast Boy looked up and said, "Shoot." Raven hoped Terra wouldn't say what

Raven was thinking she was going to say. Raven might lose control, and that wouldn't be

good.

"I love you," said Terra.

Every single window in Titan's Tower broke.

Well that was quick. I'm happy I wrote this so fast. ;D REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Working things out

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE! TERRA SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! Since I got so many reviews I'm going to write more ;P

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 4- Working things out

Raven was flying somewhere, but didn't know where, and she really didn't care.

How could this have happened? She was angry and ashamed. She had lost control. But

for a good reason, sinister voice in the back of her head argued. She could have ruined

the city! But you didn't, the voice came back. It was a good thing she held onto most of

her powers. Raven spotted a beach. She flew to the beach and sat on it. The water, like on

the roof of Titan's Tower, calmed her down. So Terra(seashells exploded) loved Beast

Boy. Raven had no chance. How could she if Beast Boy felt the same? Raven saw

something in the distance. She watched it, fascinated. It was a hawk. A _green_ hawk. The

hawk landed net to Raven and transformed into Beast Boy.

"Ra-" he started.

"No it's okay. I understand if you love-" Raven interrupted. More seashells broke.

Raven grimaced and continued "-Terra."

"Your powers tell differently. Besides, I don't love Terra," said Beast Boy.

"You don't?" Raven whispered.

"I don't. I like Terra as a friend, but she's too boyish. No feminism in her.

Besides, she's a bit obnoxious," said Beast Boy with a laugh.

Raven felt another feeling. Weight was being lifted off her shoulders in a fashion

she had never experienced. They sat for a bit in silence.

"I love you, Raven, I really do. Please tell me you love me too. Please?" said

Beast Boy.

"I love you too!" said Raven. A single tear ran down Raven's face. Someone had

finally woken her up.

Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of what to add. Well fluff is coming up for all your

BB and Rae fans(including me. Hehehehe)! I wrote this for all you reviewers! If you

haven't reviewed yet...

HERE IS THE BUTTON!

l l

v v


	5. This is a very important message!

Hey guys! This is just a message saying that I can't write for a bit because I'm in France to visit my family. Sorry you'll have to wait until school starts, of if you're lucky maybe a bit before that. Well I'll write on paper while I'm there. Thanks!!!


	6. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE! TERRA SHALL DIE BEING EATEN BY LAMA HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for the wait, thought I did LOVE France. Oh, and I'm sorry for the corny ending on the last chapter. I couldn't help myself :) Well, here is more of the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 5- True feelings

Raven had never felt happier in her life. She was actually CRYING of

happiness! She had confessed her deepest, darkest, most profound feelings, and nothing

had happened! No explosions! Nothing! Nada! Zip!

"Don't cry," said Beast Boy. He wiped the tear away with his hand. Raven opened

her mouth to explain. Beast Boy put his finger to her lips and shook his head. Raven

silenced. Beast Boy leaned in. He was now about an inch away from Raven's face.

Without hesitation, he kissed her. Raven felt Beast Boy put his hand behind Raven's

head. Raven slid her hand onto Beast Boy's back. Soon Raven put her tongue in Beast

Boy's mouth. Then when their lungs were dying for air, they broke apart. Back in

Nevermore Love was turning cartwheels, as the other emotions glared at her. Not needing

words, the couple went back together. It was the light of dawn that finally broke them

apart.

"We should go back," said Beast Boy. Thought every particle of Raven's body

was screaming NO, she nodded. They both flew back to Titan's Tower.(N/A For the

sake of you readers knowing what's happening, I'm changing to Beast Boy's view for a

bit. I'll warn you when it's back to Raven). Beast Boy and Raven walked into Titans

Tower. The rest of their teammates, save Terra, rushed to them. Robin had a slash on his

arm, and Starfire had a cut on her cheek, both from the broken glass. Beast Boy could see

that Raven felt guilty. Cyborg had no apparent damage.

"Where were you two?! Do you know how much we were worried?!" yelled

Robin.

"We were about to call the police!" yelled Cyborg.

"Well at least you are not harmed," said Starfire, always the optimist.

"We had a talk," said Raven. Judging by everyone's looks, they knew what this

"talk" had been about.

"Where's Terra?" asked Beast Boy. The door behind him slid open.

"Present," came a voice behind Beast Boy.

"Hi. Will you go outside with me?"

"Sure." Terra and Beast Boy started going outside. Behind him, Beast Boy could

hear Starfire ask Raven if she wanted to join in the "breaking of the fast". Beast Boy

stopped outside. He turned to Terra.

"Terra, I... I..." started Beast Boy. 'Shit!' he thought. 'Why is this so damn

difficult?'

"I don't love you," Beast Boy chocked out. Terra sat there in silence. Then tears

started streaming down her face.

"SO THAT'S IT?! YOU WORK ME UP, MAKE ME THINK YOU LOVED

ME, THEN TWIST AND BREAK MY HEART, LIKE IT WAS A TOY(N/A: serves you

right!)?! _AND_ YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT BITCH, RAVEN!" she screamed.

Beast Boy sat there, in shock. Beast Boy had hoped that he and Terra could be friends,

but now that she had called Raven, his goddess, a bitch, that he had no more desire.

"IF ANYONE'S A BITCH HERE, IT'S YOU!" yelled Beast Boy back. Terra s

seemed to crumple. Then, as is she had found new energy, she looked up at Beast Boy.

"FINE!" she yelled and flew away on her rock.

So what do you think? There is, of course more, but will have to wait for that. Hehehe :D

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUSH BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l

v v


	7. A warning and a plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE! TERRA SHALL DIE BEING DEFEATED BY THE LAMEST SUPERHEROES IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here is more of the story. Just so you know this is NOT the last chapter. I'm going to mix the sequel into this story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 6- A warning and a plan

Raven was in her room when she saw Terra. Raven couldn't see the girl's face

very well. Raven sighed and moved the window. As much as she hated the girl, she

wasn't THAT rude. Raven immediately regretted her decision as soon as the window was

open. Terra's face was a mess. It was red, and full of tears.

"I'll get you, you bitch! I'll kill you and you'll burn in hell! Then Beast Boy will

be mine! You hear me?! Let this be a warning!" Terra yelled. Before Raven could react,

the girl flew away on her rock (N/A just like her! COWARD!). Raven just stood there in

shock until Beast Boy came to her room.

"That freaking BITCH! How dare she insult you! I WILL get her!" yelled Beast

Boy in furious rage.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. We WILL find Terra and we WILL defeat her,"

said Raven. "Don't worry," said Raven. She lifted his chin up and kissed him. The two

knew that one day, Terra would come back, but right now, they weren't very worried.

**Meanwhile, in a dark alley, somewhere in Jump City**

"I'll kill that freaking bitch!" yelled Terra, fuming.

"Of course," came a voice. Terra spun around, narrowing her eyes. Nothing. She

started walking in circles.

"Where are you? I'm not foolish enough to trust in those I can't see!" said Terra

fiercely.

"Good girl," said the voice. A man walked out of the shadows in front of Terra.

"My name is(N/A you guessed it) Slade. If you do something for me, you'll have

everything you want," said the man.

"What do I need to do?"

"Get Robin."

How original I am! Don't you love it? Well, the rest of the chapters are going to be alot

longer, so get ready! And while you're waiting...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l

v v


	8. New beginnings and a few old ones too

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE!

Hooray! This is the sequel now. I was going to make a different story for the sequel, but then I thought it was a stupid idea. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 7- New beginnings- and a couple of old ones too

**3 years after the "incident" with Terra**

Raven opened her eyes to the rising sun. She groaned. Why did she _have_ to wake

up at the crack of dawn _every_ morning? She turned on her side to gaze at Beast Boy's

face. They had gotten married 2 years ago and, except for growing a couple of inches, he

still looked the same. His personality was the same too. However ever since Raven had

married Beast Boy, she had noticed she had become bolder. She could show more

emotions, and her teammates knew her a lot more than they had before. Raven looked

around her room. More things than her personality had changed since the marriage. She

and Beast Boy still lived with the Titans, but it was very different from 3 years ago. The

wall between the two had been demolished, and now they were in the same room. Robin

and Starfire are a couple and ever Cyborg has found love. Her name is Isabella, and she

was beautiful. Normally Raven didn't care about appearances, but she had made an

exception for Cyborg's fiancee. Autumn hair in layers that curls at the ends and reaches

her shoulders was just the beginning. Peachy smooth skin and a face to die for made this

girl irresistible. When her face had been on the newspaper (headline: half- robots can

love. Nice) half the boys in Jump city went mad with jealousy. So the Titans had to fight

stupidest villains. The worst, by far, was CornCob Man. However, the Titans haven't

been able to get a room for her. So, she lived in an apartment near the tower. Next to

Raven, Beast Boy stirred. Raven watched her husband sit up and yawn.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Rae," said Beast Boy. (N/A Raven had gotten used to the

nickname by now). He kissed Raven. Then he got up and walked over to his mirror (N/A

normal one). On the way there he tripped over a pair of pajamas, a magazine, and a

rubber chicken (Raven's, from the carnival).

"You know, this wouldn't happen if you cleaned up a bit," said Raven. The

ground was littered with crap. And, try as she might, Raven couldn't get it any neater.

Beast Boy ignored that comment and put a shirt over his boxers.

"You coming?" he asked. Raven smiled and put a nightgown on top of her

underclothes. Then, she followed him out the door. They walked into the main room.

Cyborg rushed up to Beast Boy with a giant grin.

"Hey BB, want some breakfast?" said Cyborg. Laughing evilly, he pulled out a

plate of bacon and eggs from behind his back and shoved it under Beast Boy's nose.

Beast Boy yelled and pushed the plate away from him.

"Ewww! Man, you are sick!" yelled Beast Boy.

"There is nothing SICK about normal food," snapped Cyborg.

"YES, THERE IS!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" A different voice stopped the argument.

"Is this really necessary?" said Isabella. Cyborg's face changed to show a radiant

smile. Then his expression turned to confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I decided to drop by. And I see it was a good thing I did. Am I the only one who

can control you?" said Isabella. A cheery voice came from outside the room, stopping the

answer.

"Why hello friends! This is a good morning, is it not?" said Starfire as she entered

the room. She was wearing a pink bikini.

"Uh, Starfire? You do know that Earth people don't wear bikinis to breakfast,

right?" asked Raven.

"I was wondering if someone would like to join me in the thing with bubbles and

is hot?" asked Starfire. Raven repressed a smile. Try as she might, the little alien couldn't

pronounce jacuzzi correctly.

"Sure, I'll go," said Raven.

"Me too, but give me a sec," said Beast Boy.

"I sort of can't. But that's alright," said Cyborg, eyeing Isabella. Raven smiled and

went to her room. She got changed in a black one piece.. She grabbed a towel and walked

out. There was Starfire, waiting for her. They both headed for the new made jacuzzi

behind the tower, just in view of the training ground. A few minutes after they got it, a

voice shouted, "Cannon ball!" It was, of course, Beast Boy. Raven eyed her husband.

"You did that just to splash us," she said. Beast Boy smiled evilly and didn't

answer.

"Beast Boy, do you know if Robin is still sleeping?" asked Starfire. She took a

glass of something that was a horrible yellow. Beast Boy looked at the cup nervously.

"Starfire, what is that?" he asked.

"This? Why it is mustard, of course," answered Starfire with a radiant smile. She

took sip of her wonderful drink. Beast Boy got and ran to the bathroom.

"Does he not like the mustard?" asked Starfire.

"He just isn't a great exotic drinker. Oh, and Robin should be sleeping, I don't see

him training," said Raven, trying to change the subject. Starfire raised her head to see the

training ground. He face fell when she saw that Robin, was indeed, not there.

"It isn't like Robin to sleep late," said Starfire. Then Cyborg's voice came on the

intercom.

"Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven! Get over here now!" said Cyborg.

Exchanging confused glances, the two girls went to see what's going on. When both girls

got to the main room, the TV blurred and then focused on a face.

"Hello Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, human, and the bitch! I'm back!"

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l

v v


	9. Don't trust evil people

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING PENCILS!

Happy, Bobsayshimh? Here is the update(she's been bothering me in school forever to update).Anyway, I hope you like

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 8- Don't trust evil people

"Terra! I'm married now leave us alone!" yelled Beast Boy. Instead of the burst of

tears expected, Terra smiled.

"I see. Well, if you don't want Robin..." said Terra. Terra leaned back to shoe

Robin. He was a mess. The top half of his shirt ripped off, blood dripping everywhere,

and he was tied to a tree. It was obvious someone (N/A cough Terra cough) had whipped

him.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire. Firebolts appeared at her hands and her eyes turned

green. Terra made a face at her.

"Well, if you do want Robin back, then come get him," said Terra. The screen

turned black.

"What will we do? We must save Robin!" yelled Starfire.

"I'm on it," said Cyborg. He typed on his comparm (N/A that's what I'll call it).

"The signal shows that Terra is at a warehouse near the edge of Jump City.

"Well then, let's go!" yelled Isabella enthusiastically. The Titans turned to look

at her.

"No way! You aint coming! You're going home," said Cyborg.

"Ye-"

"You aint coming. Period." Isabella pouted and left the room, probably to go

home, as Cyborg had instructed her.

"Enough stalling! We shall go now!" yelled Starfire and flew out. The rest of the

Titans followed. When they got to the warehouse, it was deserted. The only thing there

was a rock.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled Raven. The rock moved over to the side.

Behind the rock was a radio.

"A radio?! This is our giant clue?!" yelled Beast Boy. As if answering, the radio

turned on. There was a bit of static, then Terra's mocking voice came on.

"Hi! I see you've fallen for my trap. Fools. I have a present for you foolishness,"

said Terra. There was a beeping sound then an explosion.

"A bomb!" yelled Beast Boy. They heard a scream and then the sound of rocks

falling. Then the radio turned off. Raven turned to the Titans. Cyborg's face was

unusually white.

"That was Isabella," said Cyborg. He sped out the warehouse. The rest of the

Titans followed. Raven felt sick to her stomach. What if Isabella died? Raven quickly

pushed that thought out of her head. When they finally got to Isabella's house. It was

destroyed. Firemen were everywhere, lifting rocks.

"Oh no. No, no, no," said Cyborg. He started lifting rocks at an astonishing speed.

The rest of the Titans helped him. Then Cyborg raised a hand, the Titans stopped. Cyborg

lifted something up. He turned to the Titans, tears streaming down his face. What Raven

saw, made her cry too. It was Isabella's limp body. She was a horrible mess. Part of her

shirt was ripped off, showing a bra. One of her arms was at an odd angle. Blood was

dripping down from her head, and her hair was full of knots. It was when Cyborg put her

down that Raven realized the horrible truth: Isabella was dead.

Most of you Cyborg wanting love people would kill me for making her die. But I must do

what I feel the best for this story. And the best was that she died! And tsk tsk on the

Titans, being so stupid. Really. Tsk tsk.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l

v v


	10. Half Robots have feelings too

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT WITH RABID SQUIRRELS!

Well I got a lot of reviews about Isabella dying. Just so you know, SHE STAYS DEAD! So don't hope for her to come back, because you'll be crushed (aren't I evil?).

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 9- Half-robots have feelings, too

Raven walked to Cyborg's room. She wasn't nervous. It was her duty to help him.

After all, after the T-car and mirror incident, she and Cyborg were the closest

friends(N/A apart from her and Beast Boy).It had been two hours since the horrible death

of Isabella, and she, Starfire, and Beast Boy hadn't found a single trace of Terra.

Searching for Terra had bought Raven some time. She thought that Cyborg needed some

time to cool off, then he could be talked to reasonably. Raven knocked on Cyborg's door,

and knowing what the answer would probably be (N/A NO!), she entered. Cyborg was on

his bed, head in his arms. Raven walked over to him and sat next to him. There was a

moment of silence, then Cyborg said, "It's all my fault. _I_ was the one to tell her to leave.

Not you, not Starfire, not Beast Boy. Me."

"It's not. I understand how you feel," said Raven. She immediately knew she

hadn't said the right thing.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING THROUGH! HOW

COULD YOU? THERE IS NO WAY, RAVEN, YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS EVEN

THAT IS ONE FIFTH, NO ONE MILLIONTH OF HOW _I_ FEEL. SO SHUT YOUR

TRAP!" yelled Cyborg. He stopped yelling and laid down on the bed, sobbing.

"I understand more than you think. Stop," said Raven, as she raised a hand to stop

Cyborg from commenting. "Listen first. Then yell. I'm half demon, as you know, because

Trigon is a demon, as you also know. Trigon raped my mother, just to have

someone to rule after him. Somehow, my mother got away from Trigon with me. Some

friends of her took her to another planet, to make sure that Trigon wouldn't find us. My

mother remarried and made my life as normal as possible. And until I was 16, it worked.

Then a spy that was keeping an eye on Trigon came, telling us that he had destroyed

209,178 (N/A I hate it when people use even numbers) planets to find us and he was

heading for this one. The spy took my hand told my mother and adopted father to run.

They didn't make it. With one swipe, my father killed both of them. I do know how it

feels to lose someone that you care about. Like a wide gaping hole, that can never be

covered, no matter how hard you try. You were nothing. Not important. Then I tried to

avenge my father's death. I went back to Azarath to try and kill him, but I didn't succeed.

He sent me spiraling to Earth. Then I met you guys and lived here. The fateful day when

you and Beast Boy went into my mirror, I defeated him, once and for all," finished

Raven(N/A I made the whole thing up),not meeting Cyborg's teary eyes with her own

weeping ones. It had been hard to tell her past like that. Only Beast Boy had known it.

"You do understand. I'm sorry to have accused you like that. I guess I didn't

know _how _you could feel what I feel, with Beast Boy alive and healthy. Well, I'm sorry,"

said Cyborg. Raven looked up to him and gave him one of her rare smiles (N/A given

mostly to Beast Boy). They walked out of the room to the main room to see how

their comrades were doing on Terra's search. Beast Boy was typing on the keyboard at

super speed.

"There's a firewall in Terra's database. I can't get in. I don't understand, thought.

Why would Terra take Robin. I mean, she's not smart enough to know that I can't be

taken very easily. I just doesn't fit. It's like she's working with Slade," said Beast Boy.

"Who said she is not working with Slade?" asked Starfire.

"No one," said Raven. "I have an idea. Beast Boy try to hack into Robin's

database."

"Alright, but what are we looking for?" asked Beast Boy.

"How Slade communicates with us."

"Are you sure Robin has that?"

"Positive. I saw him working on it last week." Beast Boy typed for a bit.

"I got it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Compare it to how Terra sent her message to us," said Raven.

"We have that?"

"Yes I copied it to the computer."

"It's a match!"

"What does it mean?" asked Starfire.

"It means that Terra is working with Slade." said Cyborg grimly.

"Good job, _Titans_. I thought you were stupid. I guess I was wrong," said Terra. 

Terra's voice filled the Titan's Tower.

"Where are you? And where's Robin?" yelled Starfire.

"Tsk, tsk. Aren't you mad," said Terra.

"Why shouldn't she be, you murderer?!" asked Cyborg.

"I don't like that word. I think of it as _exterminator_," said Terra.

"Where are you?"

"How are you sure it isn't another _trap_?"

"We'll take our chances."

"The stadium. Ta ta!" Her voice left the room.

"How _are_ you sure that it isn't a trap?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, because we have nothing to do lose. Raven's parents are dead. So are mine.

You and Starfire both have families on different planets," said Cyborg.

"Well, let us go to the stadium!" said Starfire and flew out.

One thing my fans. The only reason I put so many things about BB when Raven and

Cyborg were talking, was that way you don't think there's something between Raven and

Cyborg, which there isn't.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l

v v


	11. The great Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT WITH RABID PLATYPUSES!

Oh no! If Slade is back(or whatever is back), then that means that Terra could be alive! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO falls on knees, clutching head OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO crawls to keyboard and tries to type saying Ow every time presses a letter on keyboard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh, and this is actually a long chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** **

Chapter 10- The great fight

When the Titans go to the stadium, it seemed that a big hole full of lava had

appeared (N/A I know it's weird, but oh well). Robin was dangling from a rope that was

attached to a giant hanging stand that was leaning over the lava (N/A in other words,

Robin is over a pit of lava). The rope cut into his wrists, and blood dripped from his

wrists and from his back. He was covered in dirt, and looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"ROBIN!" yelled Starfire and flew to him. She cut his ropes and put him gently

on the ground.

"Starfire?" asked Robin questionably. 

"We have come to save you," said Starfire.

"Exactly as I knew you would," came Terra's voice. The Titans turned to see

Terra, this time in flesh and blood, walking towards them. Cyborg got out his laser

cannon and blasted at Terra. She brought a rock in front of her, diverting the blast.

"I don't think you'll have enough time to deal with me," said Terra and smiled.

Out from behind her came Atlas, Kitten, Blackfire, Fang, Slade, Jinx, Cinderblock, and

Control Freak.

"I told you hadn't seen the last of me!" yelled Kitten.

"You should never have ruined your beautiful wedding, Starfire," said Blackfire.

She and Kitten got ready to fight Starfire.

"No one defeats Atlas!" yelled Atlas.

"I never should have even _considered _going inside your system!" yelled Gizmo.

Both he and Atlas got ready to fight Cyborg.

"You should never have gone out with _my _girl!" yelled Fang.

"You should never have declined my offer," said Slade. The two got ready to

fight Robin.

"You never should had tried to marry Beast Boy," said Terra with a smirk.

"I bet you _still _fight like a boy!" yelled Jinx. The two girls got ready for Raven's

upcoming attack.

"My remote control will deal with you!" yelled Control Freak.

"ARGG!" yelled Cinderblock (N/A he's not smart enough to talk). Control Freak

and Cinderblock got ready for Beast Boy's assault. (N/A I couldn't think of who would

have a grudge against Beast Boy, so I gave him Cinderblock and Control Freak). The

Titans were well matched, with two Titans each.

Note: The next part of this chapter will be devoted to the fighting. When I'm done with

one Titan's fighting, I will go one with the next. You will know when someone it done

fighting when I put a in the middle of the screen. I will also put who is now currently

fighting. Oh, and please bear in mind that this is all happening at the same time, so you

might here a couple of things twice. Got it?

Okay, on with the show!

(Beast Boy's view)

Beast Boy looked at both Cinderblock and Control Freak. Just like Slade to give

them two enemies each. Cinderblock yelled and charged full force at Beast Boy while

Control Freak zapped a cardboard Samurai put there just for the occasion. Beast Boy

morphed into a T-Rex and headed at full force towards Cinderblock. During the charge

he heard an explosion.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin. Beast Boy, distracted, turned to look in Starfire's

direction. There was only smoke. Cinderblock took advantage of this pause to hurl Beast

Boy in the direction of the lava pit. Beast Boy turned into a raven and landed on the

ground, where he became a T-rex again. He steeped on the Samurai and lifted his foot to

see a cardboard pancake. He also took this time to step on Control Freak's remote

control, which had fallen to the ground in by Control Freak's surprise to the explosion.

Control Freak fell to the ground, sobbing. That took care of him. Now for Cinderblock.

After a large amount and pushing, Cinderblock fell into the lava pit, screaming. Beast

Boy morphed to normal and grabbed Control Freak by the arms. He didn't see the point

of a jagged rock hurling towards him until it had hit.

(Starfire's view)

Starfire glared at her once loving sister and the brat that had insisted that Robin

should go on a date with him. She could never forgive Kitten, but she did want to make

peace with her sister. After all, they were family. But could she really call Blackfire

family? Starfire shook that thought from her head. Of course she could. Starfire decided

to get Kitten out of the way, so she slapped her. Kitten fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I didn't think she would last long. But no matter. I don't need her to defeat you,"

said Blackfire.

"Do we really need to fight sister?"

"You threw me in JAIL AND YOU TOOK AWAY MY RIGHTFUL POSITION

AS GRAND RULER! HOW COULD I EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT?" yelled

Blackfire.

"Oh SO YOU ARE INICEN-" said Starfire, but she was cut off by Kitten's (N/A

who had faked being out cold) grenade. The grenade blew up in Starfire's face, sending

her hurling backwards.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin. Starfire got up, unshaken. She had only a couple of

scratches on her face and body. This time, she punched Kitten and made SURE that

she was out cold.

"You KNEW! You knew she was faking it!" yelled Starfire.

"Of course I did, we planned it," said Blackfire. In furious rage, Starfire flew to

her sister and grabbed her around the middle. She grabbed Blackfire's arms, forgetting

her sister's eyebeams. Blackfire looked down and beamed the top of her sister's crimson

head. Starfire fell down, head first. She smashed onto the hard floor of the stadium. She

got up and rubbed her head. Now she was really mad. Her eyes gleaming green, she flew

up and eyebeamed her sister, followed by starbolts everywhere that was near her sister.

When the smoke cleared, Blackfire was there, not very much hurt. 'Damn it' thought

Starfire. Again Starfire attacked, this time aiming for the lower body instead of the upper

body. The starbolts missed, but the eyebeam hit Blackfire on her knees. Blackfire

clutched her knees. Yes! A weak spot! Starfire aimed all her power at that one spot.

This time when the smoke cleared, Blackfire was falling to the stadium. She hit with

full force. Starfire flew to her sister and examined her. She was out cold. Satisfied,

Starfire turned to see how her teammates were doing. Beast Boy had defeated both

of his opponents. Starfire had no time to look at the others, for a jagged rock was

speeding towards Beast Boy! It hit, dead on. Blood poured out of the wound.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Raven.

(Robin's view)

Robin stared at his two opponents. Two opponents this time. Two of

the hardest he had ever fought. Fang wanted revenge and Slade wanted an apprentice.

How were they going to get both? Fang shot out his poison. robin dodged it a took out

his Bat Leg (N/A I have no idea what the freaking thing is called- you know the long

red stick Robin carries). He went down on all fours and swung down, towards Fang's

legs. He retracted his Bat Leg and put it into its case. Then he heard an explosion. He

turned.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Slade, taking advantage of this moment,

punched Robin in the stomach. Robin doubled up, but quickly recovered.

"That was always your weakness, Robin. Your friends," said Slade.

Robin dodged Fang's kick, then turned and dodged Slade's punch. Robin threw an

explosion disk under his opponents. It exploded underneath both of them and they

were both propelled backwards. Robin ran towards Fang and punched him in his face.

While Fang was unguarded Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Fang and cut off 3 of its 8

legs (N/A all spider ones). Blood poured to the ground. Robin left Fang, knowing he

would soon die of blood loss. Robin focused his whole attention on Slade.

"You will make a fine apprentice now," said Slade.

"I'll never join you!," yelled Robin. Again he took out his Bat Leg and

hit Slade on top of his head. Slade looked unhurt. 'Damn him! Why won't he get hurt?

Was it from dangling from that damn rope, while Slade was as fresh as a daisy?'

thought Robin. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and an explosion disk. He threw them both

at Slade. Both the explosion disk and the bird-a-rang hit Slade, which cut off his

hand. Slade screamed in pain and frustration. Slade fell to the ground clutching

his bloody stump. Robin quickly ran to Slade and punched him again and again until

Slade was out cold. Robin looked around. Starfire seemed unhurt, except for a couple

of bruises and cuts here and there. Beast Boy was looking fine. Huh? What is that rock

doing in Beast Boy's chest?

"Beast Boy!" yelled Raven.

(Cyborg's view)

Cyborg looked angrily at his two villains. Gizmo, the dude who had dared

going inside Cyborg's circuits and Atlas, the "perfect" robot who got mad at being beaten

at a video game. Figures. Out of Gizmo's backpack came his usual spider legs. Both

villains yelled and threw themselves at Cyborg. Cyborg got out his laser cannon and

destroyed Gizmo's spider legs. Gizmo smiled and this time his backpack was a jetpack.

Now he could fly. Suddenly and explosion and a cry of, "Starfire!" from Robin made

Cyborg turn around. Atlas took advantage of this and hit Cyborg with a full charge.

Cyborg felt himself fall. No! No way was he going to let a science geek and an

oversized robot mess up his revenge! Cyborg yelled and threw himself at Atlas. He also

blasted Gizmo's backpack away from Gizmo. Atlas fell backwards and destroyed

Gizmo's backpack.

"No!" yelled Gizmo. Without his backpack, the little runt was nothing.

Cyborg blasted at Atlas. Just in time, Atlas got his own sonic blaster out and blasted

Cyborg's blast. Now there were two sonic blasts fighting to gain control of each other.

Cyborg pushed foward until the blast hit Atlas.

"NO! NO ONE DEFEATS ATLAS!" yelled Atlas, as the blast blew

him to bits.

"Well it looks like I just did," said Cyborg. The half-robot looked around

to examine them. Starfire and Robin were okay, except for a couple of cuts and bruises.

However Beast Boy was greatly injured.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Raven.

(Raven's view)

Raven gazed at her two enemies. Jinx and Terra. Great. Just great.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled Raven and summoned two boxes that she

hurled towards the two girls. Terra blocked the attack with some rocks. Jinx moved

forward and kicked Raven. Dodged the kick and punched Jinx. Jinx dodged it.

"You still fight like a boy!" yelled Jinx. Jinx grinned at something behind Raven

Raven, guessing what it was, jumped up and flew. Raven guessed right. Jinx's grin soon

turned into a look of terror as the rock hit her and pushed her into the edge of the stadium.

"Ohhh," moaned Jinx. Jinx weakly lifted a hand and used her powers to make the

stadium's dashboard fall on Raven. Raven dodged it and turned her head to see what had

caused the explosion and what had made Robin yell, "Starfire!" Raven had no chance to

see if Starfire was alright, because she had to dodge a rock that was speeding towards her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled and re-directed the rock to hit Jinx. Jinx,

too weak to dodge it, let it hit her and knock her out. That left her to deal with Terra.

Raven turned around to see _another_ rock hurling towards her. What a lame power.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled. Her powers took control of the rock and

it speed towards Terra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled again, but this time summoned the fallen

dashboard. It hit Terra, heaving her to the edge of the lava.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled one final time. Her powers wrapped

around Terra (N/A I always wondered why she never did that to her opponents) and threw

Terra into the lava.

"I'll leave you a parting present!" yelled Terra and summoned one last rock. This

one had a giant pointed head. Raven easily dodged it.

"What a waste," said Raven and turned to the others. It seemed that Starfire was

the only one able to keep both of her opponents alive. Then she realized something

horrible. The rock she had dodged was now hurling towards Beast Boy!

"Beast Boy!" yelled Raven.

I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!! I AM EVIL!! EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL!!!!!!! I bet you

all noticed this, but oh well. The two things that were said twice are: the blast with

Starfire and Beast Boy's wound. I know the fighting was bad, but I hate writing it. So

there it is. Do you hate me now? Do you? Do you? Do you?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l

v v


	12. The end

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT WITH RABID FISH BODIES!

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! THEY HUGGED! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY! I actually considered having a whole entire chapter devoted to this moment, but I thought you guys would get mad. When Raven hugged Beast Boy, I almost cried of happiness! I screamed and jumped and my parents came upstairs and gave me a lecture about not screaming over cartoons. I'M SO HAPPY!

Thinking'

**C**hapter 11- The end

Beast Boy! Oh no, oh no, oh NO! yelled Raven. She flew to her husband. He

had fainted. She shook him, but he didn't wake. Raven was sobbing and things were

exploding everywhere. She noticed the other Titans trying to get to her, but there was a

black force field blocking them. Raven was trying hard to control her powers, but she

could only hold on for so long. Beast Boy's gash was bleeding harder. He was turning

white, which made his wound even more vivid against his skin. Raven was falling into

Beast Boy's wound, feeling all his pain. She couldn't let Beast Boy die. No way.

Don't leave me Beast Boy, said Raven and she put her head to Beast Boy's

chest.__

Hold on to me, love

You know I can't stay long

all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

(Chorus)

Holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light

it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you here me

I can taste it in your tears

(Chorus)

Closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will leave you hear

but still you wait and know the truth

no one's there

Say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black

I won't let you die Beast Boy, whispered Raven. She raised her head.

I WON'T! Raven yelled, losing complete control. Her powers burst out of her,

forming into a black raven. The raven raised them fell into Beast Boy's wound. All of

Raven's energy was making the deadly gash slowly disappear. It wasn't enough. Soon

Raven realized that it was not only her powers, but also her life force going into Beast

Boy. The wound slowly disappeared. Raven fell to the ground, knocked unconscious.

Look, she's waking up!Thank the glrofex!Hey little lady. You alright?

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She saw Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin leaning over

her. It was too white and blue. Raven shielded her eyes and asked, Where am I? Where's

Beast Boy?You should be more worried about yourself! You almost died! said Robin.

_Where is Beast Boy!_It's okay, don't have a heart attack. He's in the bed next to you, sleeping. Raven

quickly turned her eyes to view her husband. His horrible wound had healed. He was fine.

Raven sighed in relief. She turned to inspect her teammates. They were all fine, until

Raven noticed something on Starfire's hand.

Starfire, what is that on your hand? asked Raven.

I believe it is customary to wear a little shinny round thing on your hand when

you are being bound to someone for all eternity, answered Starfire. Raven stared at her

in confusion.

She means that we're getting married, translated Robin.

You're getting married? That's wonderful! said Raven.

That isn't the only good news, little lady, said Cyborg.

said Raven in confusion.

You're pregnant! With twins! said Cyborg.

OMG (N/A I did that to suit whatever you think the g would stand for)! What

sex? asked Raven, ecstatic.

A boy and a girl, said Robin.

How long have I been pregnant?About five months.FIVE MONTHS?Hey it takes four months to make sure your actually going to have the child- or

in this case children.This is great!What's great? asked Beast Boy, rising from his bed. Raven turned to hug him.

I'm pregnant! With twins! A boy and a girl! said Raven.

That's so awesome!

**Four months later, on October 31**

Calm down, Raven, said Beast Boy. Raven and him were at the hospital, and

Raven was giving birth to their twins. Luckily, nothing was breaking.

yelled Raven in pain.

Here comes the first twin! said a nurse and a little girl appeared. She had green

skin and hair.

said Beast Boy, smiling. The girl started crying and something near her

broke.

Looks like dad, has mom's powers, said Beast Boy.

Here give her this, said Raven and handed Beast Boy a charka (N/A Is that what

its called? Its Ravens gem). Beast Boy took it and stuck it to the girl's forehead. it

stayed there. This time nothing broke.

It will keep her for destroying anything until she's 10, said Raven, in answer to

Beast Boy's questioning look.

**A half and hour later**

yelled Raven.

Here comes the twin, said the nurse. The little boy appeared. This one had

purple hair and eyes. Raven weakly put out her arms to hold her little baby. She placed

him next to his twin, but soon Raven was staring at a fish. Raven laughed.

Looks like dad, but has mom's powers and looks like mom but has dad's powers.

There's been a mix up, said Raven.

What are their names, asked the nurse. Raven and Beast Boy had already

figured this out.

The girl is Lavender, and the boy is Haku.

**A few days later**

Raven and Beast Boy left the hospital, with Lavender and Haku.

Hello, friends! said Starfire in delight. She and Robin had just come back from

their honeymoon, leaving Cyborg all alone at the Tower. Every single villain the Titans

had fought was either dead, or in prison. The Titans had had a long rest. When Raven

gazed at her twins, she realized she still had a lot of work to do.

HOORAY! IT'S ALLLLLLL DONE! Yes! Although it was fun writing it, I'm glad it's done. Check out the sequel, **The Perils of Being a Half Robot** and the other story related, **Trying to Fix a Broken Heart.** But be on the lookout for my new story, **Trip to the Future.** It has no relations to this story, thought Lavender and Haku are in it. It's about how the Titans end up in the future, meeting the new Titans, some of them their kids! It's a Raveast, of course, and it's also StarfireXRobin. So Be on the lookout. I still want reviews about the end of this story! Okay BYEEEEEE

CrazyFreak-o-maniac.


End file.
